Regrets
by Twilight Gurl
Summary: The Fellowship was strong physically but emtionally they were being torn apart by regrets...


Gandalf had tried so hard to protect the Hobbits, especially Bilbo and Frodo. The way they thought and their culture was so quaint and simple, it brought light to all that was happening in the world. But he had made a mistake. In trying to protect them he had foolishly almost destroyed them. The one ring was in the hands of Bilbo for sixty years, and yet he had never even thought that it might be the one ring. He grew suspicious when Bilbo began acting strangely, but thought nothing of it. How could it be, when it was lost so long ago? Finally it came to Frodo, and Gandalf's worst fears were recognized. It was the One Ring and for sixty years he had denied that it was. If only the quest set out sixty years earlier, then perhaps it would not have been so dangerous. Now he had endangered all that he loved because of his foolish blindness to see the truth. He regretted it so.....  
  
Samwise had never been brave, and had never been the one to set out on quests, or go on adventures. Now, though, he was on one. He had to be brave for Mr. Frodo. He needed to watch out for him, so that nothing deterred him of what he must do. But how could he have been so foolish in Moria? How could he not of helped Mr. Gandalf when he was grasping on, clinging to the broken edge of the bridge? In his mind he kept replaying it over and over, and somehow he knew if he had run down there, he could have saved him. He could have saved his life and Mr. Frodo's grief and despair. The others kept telling him otherwise but the thought was still in the back of his mind. Mr. Gandalf and him had never been very close, but he was close to Mr. Frodo. He could have saved him. He regretted not running toward the broken bridge.................  
  
Pippin stood there just watching in shock and disbelief as Boromir kneeled on the ground with arrows protruding from his chest. He just stood there, even after he had fought hard and lost all his strength, he just stood there. Watching Boromir battle to certain death. He ran when Boromir told him to, and still he listened to him and ran. He should have stayed and fought. If Boromir could, then he could too. The internal conflict was killing him. HE told himself that it was folly to think that way, he knew that Boromir had seen many more battles then him. Pippin knew he would have been killed, but if Boromir could sacrifice his life, then so could he. Peregrin knew that he should not think that way, but he could not help it. He regretted not being able to save Boromir's life.......  
  
Boromir could not control his want for the ring nor the need to restore the city of Gondor. If only Frodo would see, if only he could see. The ring could be used against Mordor and Isengard. Surely they must see that they are marching towards their death. He waited for the right moment to propose his thinking to Frodo. Surely Frodo must see that he was right. Only when the time came, it did not go at all like he had planned. By force he tried to take the ring, and it failed. He regretted it and wanted to make amends, but Frodo was no where to be found. Finally Boromir found himself on his death bed forever regretting what he did and hoping that somehow, someway everyone would forgive him....  
  
Aragorn was at Helms Deep once again reliving what he wanted so bad to forget. The battle had been bloody and they had been outnumbered. He remembered it so vividly. The rain was falling and it was hard to see the enemy coming. He knew they were coming on strong and they had been ordered to retreat to the keep. He yelled and turned to see Haldir still fighting on. He called once more and Haldir had turned to retreat an Aragorn had seen the Uruk-Hai come over the wall and it all happened in slow motion. He could have had time to save Haldir, if only he had not retreated back so much and so fast. He could have screamed out in warning or something. Aragorn regretted not being able to save such an honorable elf.......................  
  
Legolas was standing getting drenched by rain in a hopeless fight. The Uruk- Hai were too strong and Helms Deep too weak. But still he fought. His comrades were willing to die, and so was he. He was excellent with the bow, and even if he was not the best, his experience out matched any man there. Aragorn called upon him to fight well, and that is what he planned to do. But that lone Uruk-Hai was too fast. Legolas kept convincing himself that he could have saved a good hundred men's lives, if only his head would have been clear. He remembered always being told that the Uruk's armour was thin at the neck and underneath the arms, but in that lone moment he had forgotten. His arrows would not come off the bow just right, Aragorn's voice rang over the battle to his ears. In all of the battles he had been in, his mind was always clear. But somehow in this insane battle his minds was lost and due to his own mistake at least a hundred good souls were dead. Out of all the battles this was the one shot he regretted missing the most...........  
  
Gimli stood in Minas Tirith marveling the city. Always though his mind floated back to what happened in the fight for Middle Earth. Throughout the time his stubbornness had caused him so much trouble. He failed to see how Boromir was good and the power of evil was coming over him. He had failed to see the good of elves in the beginning. He had disgraced the race of dwarves. On the paths of the dead he had over-played his arrogance on the paths of the dead. He regretted it and wished that he could go back and change it.................................  
  
Merry sat in the houses of healing. Pippin had been gone so long and Meriadoc had been on his own. Rohan had marched to Gondor and Theoden insisted that he stay behind. A strange chance came by and he managed to sneak with Rohan to Gondor to save them. They were there, and Theoden went up against the kind of the Nazgul. Merry could have saved him. Could have saved him before the Nazgul before the lash came down upon the old king. An internal conflict always rise saying that even if he did try, he would have been killed anyway, and what good what that have down anybody? It was not his job but the people of Rohan. But King Theoden had been so kind to him, and he regretted not being able to save a war-torn king.......................  
  
Frodo was at the Cracks of Doom after so many moments of pain and struggle. He wanted to save the creature Gollum, but somehow never got to. Frodo had only had the ring for possibly at most twenty years, but this creature had had it five hundred years. The incomprehensible struggle he must have gone through must have been horrible. At the very end Frodo wanted to save him. He hoped that in the end that when the ring was destroyed, the want would cease and everybody, including Sam, would see him for whom he was. But he had weakened after so long of being strong. In the end the ring took him over and if he had been stronger, he would have save Gollum. He regretted not saving him from the evil that had haunted him for so long.................. 


End file.
